shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A lost battle? Meeting of Fates!
On the beach of Starford island a man sat on a boulder and looked at the sea. He had been sitting there for the past few hours waiting for a ship. He had heard from different islanders a man that enjoyed messing with them. The man growled as he threw yet another rock in the sea. Dressed in black pants and a blue shirt the man looked to be waiting. Two guns rest on his left hip. One is golden with a black holder while the other is silver with a bronze holder. A steel metal staff rests next to the boulder. He stands up and puts a silver cape on and looks back at the sea. Hoping that he can finally get pay back that is so earned. Picking the staff up he swings it a few times before putting it on his back. Having the feeling that today will be the day he then looks to the sky. ??: 'I will make you pay for what you have done. Father. ''Meanwhile at the docks, A marine ship had just docked. Only those that was brave enough watched as a man got off the ship. Dressed in a open black cape. Under the black cape is black/blood stained suit. The man pushes his glasses up before smirking. A marine comes over holding a clip board. '''?: What is it? Marine: 'W-well sir '?: Spit it out or leave. Marine: Well t-there has been a few rumors that s-state someone has been a-asking about you S-sir. ?: I see well then if that’s all get out of my sight. The marine pales and runs off. The man smirk’s and decides to go to the beach. As he makes his way to the beach. He finally gets there and sees the man dressed in black pants and blue shirt and smirk’s once again. ?: So it seems you are the one that’s asking about me? Tell me why a weak fool such as yourself wanting from me? The man more like boy stands up and glares at the man. ??: Aura C. Frank today you will die. The man now know as Frank smirk’s at him. Frank: And why is that. Unless you have a death wish i think it’s best you leave John. You are no match for me. The boy now know as John pulls out the gun that’s silver with the bronze holder and fires it twice at Frank. Frank pulls out his sword and defects the bullets. John: Your a coward that gave his own blood to the WG. Do you really think I’d stand for it? Frank: I see so this is about Soura. Well that brat did have what was needed. However as you know she has escaped. If you know where she is you should say something. John: '''Even if I did I wouldn’t tell the likes of you. Besides I’m here to kill you. '''Frank: I see well lets see if you have what it takes to “kill me”. John growls and fired a few more bullets at Frank. Frank however once again defected them. John wasted no time and charged at Frank taking the staff off his back. Frank smirked at the staff. Frank: A staff? It seem you have no clue who you are messing with. John said nothing as his bangs covered his eyes. However when he was just inches away he looked up bring his staff from the side. Frank’s eyes widen a bit before he could the staff hit him in the chest sending him back a few feet. Glaring at John Frank coughed a few times before regaining himself. Frank thinking: It seems I underestimated him. However it seems he has been taught by HER so it’s no wonder he’s after me. John spins the staff in his hand before gripping it with both hands and getting in a fighting stance. Frank: I see so she did give you to “her”. No wonder you can fight using a staff. Time to get serious then. Frank then threw his cape to the ground. Not needed it to get in the way he calmly walked towards John. John keeps his guard and it was a good thing he did. Because Frank was suddenly in front of him about to slice him. Trading blows between the two metal upon metal it sounded like cruel music. Soon the pair jumped back. John was a bit out of breath while Frank was having no troubles at all. John then once again fired a few rounds at Frank. Frank defects two but the third hits it’s mark in his left arm. Frank growls and charges yet again. John sees that he’s pissed and uses it. After getting a few good hits in John starts to wonder if he’s taking the fight serious. Frank smirked and stood back up. Frank: Thinking you won already just like Soura. She never knew her place. John: At least she is a better person then you. Despite what you put her through she join Dragon to fight fools like you. A tick mark appears on Frank’s forehead and he slashes at John. John barely dodges the blade as it as the afterwind slashes his upper right shoulder making a shallow wound appear. John growls. John thinking: 'Damn it caught off guard. Well can’t let that happen again. ''Frank then smirks and looks at John. '''Frank: Even if that girl and Brat got away. The World Government still has though's that follows orders. John: They are brainwashed then. Who would want to be used by you fools. I’m so glad I was raised away from the likes of you. John grabs his staff and charges at Frank. Frank only grins as the pair once again trade blows. Sword and Staff cling together to prove what is right and wrong. Soon John loses his grip on his staff. Frank smirk’s and brings his sword up side ways knocking the staff in the air out of John’s hands. Frank then slashes John across his chest and stomach. giving him a deep wound. John cries out and falls backwards as blood flows out of the wound. Frank then shelters his sword and takes a few steps turning his back at John. Frank: Seeing that your are still this weak sicken’s me. Grow up and maybe once you understand the world. Come find me. I’ll teach you so much more then what you already know. The WG offering you a chance. You should take it. Despite John hurting and bleeding he still wants to fight. However his body won’t move at the moment. He coughs and glares daggers at Frank. John: 'Screw you I will never become anything like you. If I every start to become anything like you i will cut myself and hope to the gods. I die a slow and painful death. ''John then coughs again as he feels for the gun he wishes to use to end Frank. After finally feeling the handle he grips it and pulls it out of it’s holder. Pointing it at Frank he fires it three times hoping one of the bullets hit it’s mark. However before the bullets can get any closer to Frank. A mystery person appears behind Frank and defects the bullets. One hits a tree one hits a rock and the last hits the ground. Frank doesn’t even turn around as the sun hits the figure and John can see that it’s a girl around 15 years old and dress in a black dress and has a cross necklace around her neck. She then puts the daggers up and her purplish red eyes look at John. '''Frank: I didn’t order you to come and lend a hand. What are you doing here girl. The girl ignores him and goes over to John. John puts his one gun up and tries to grab the other one. However the girl only smirks. ?: So just because you didn’t order me doesn’t mean shit. Besides can’t have you end up dead. I’ll never hear the end of it. John coughs again and now is glaring daggers at the girl. If she is with him it makes her a enemy as well. He is a bit confused as well. John: Get away from me you b****. Frank smirks before turning around. Frank: Deal with him but do not kill him just leave him some where Alex. Frank then starts to head back. The girl growls and before John can say anything she knocks him out. After she does that she sees the staff and can tell its the boys. She then sighs again as she deals with him. Alex thinking: Oh I’ll deal with him. What the hell am i a damn maid? One of these days. After Alex gets the boy’s things together she grows her wings and flies away from the island while carrying the boy. It was just her luck Frank wanted to keep the brat alive. After flying for a good hour she spots a small ship. Not caring who’s it is she flies over to it and drops John and his stuff on the ship. A girl with black shorts and a blue shirt comes out of the cabin. ?: '''What the hell? '''Alex: He’s your problem now. Alex then flies away. ?: What the? Oh my. The girl blinks before putting her hands to her mouth. After calming herself somewhat she takes the boy inside and gets to working saving his life. After a few hours along with a few close calls the boy is stable. The girl only sighs thankful that the fishermen added a few medical things. '-back on Starford island-' Frank stands on the beach as Alex lands cursing up a storm. Frank: You didn’t kill him did you? Alex glares at him pissed that he really said that. Alex: No you stupid idiot I only dumped him on a ship. Frank: 'Good only i have a right to kill him and that damn brat. ''Alex only rolls her eyes. '''Alex: Whatever I don’t care. Alex then starts to walks away. Frank: I’m not finished yet. Alex only flips Frank off as she keeps walking. Frank growls and then turns to the sea and smirks pushing his glasses up again. Frank: Indeed you still got a long way to go if you want to beat my John. '-On the ship-' The girl had yet to take a rest though her patient seemed to be ok. She didn’t want to risk anything happening. Yawning once again the girl stood up knowing she needed to rest even if it was just for a little bit. Seeing as standing wasn't waking her up. She sat back down and crossed her arms together and put her head on her arms. ?: ' Just for a few hours. ''The girl then closes her eyes and goes to sleep. The next morning the girl woke up to something tapping on the window. After she yawns she sees it is a news coo. Looking at the bed she seen that the boy was still out cold so she stood up and went outside. After thanking and paying for the paper the News Coo left. She then went back inside and sat down and started to read the paper. '''?: Hey I’m in it. Though man Pearl they are saying all kind of lies. Well whatever floats their boat. The girl known as Pearl sighs and keeps reading. After 15 minutes of reading her stomach growls and she puts the paper down and goes to get her something to eat. After eating and checking to make sure everything was ok Pearl went on deck to keep the small ship from getting any damage from the small storm. After it passes Pearl returns inside and waits. Hoping the kid wakes up soon. '-2 days later-' The ship is docked on a island and Pearl sits at the table reading. A groan is heard and she looks over and sees the boy’s eyes staring at her. Pearl: Well morning well afternoon really, Anyways you shouldn’t move around to much. You took quite a beating and well a few close calls. But welcome back to the world of the living. He then glares at Pearl but she brushes it off. ?: Where am I and who the hell are you? Pearl sets the paper she’s reading down. Pearl: Well One I’m Pearl Sunstar and two we’re at a island and your in my sunship. Lame name but hey fits my last name. So kid you got a name or should i call you Boy? ?: '''Well Aura D. John how and why are you helping me? '''Pearl: Well to tell you the truth John some girl with wings brought you. She didn’t say much rude as she was. However why because one you needed it and two you don't seem like a bad person. And three cause I felt like it. Now you hungry? John looked at Pearl like she was crazy however she just smiled. John: Yea I guess where’s my stuff. Pearl stands up and points to the end of the bed. Pearl: 'Right there however don’t move just yet lets eat and then I’ll take another look at you. I may not be one of the best docs like at Drum island. However I do know some things. ''John only sighs and stays laying down glad his stuff is safe. Pearl then goes and starts to get some food. After a hour of waiting Pearl returns with two leaf plates and sets them in front of John. They are stacked with sea king meat. '''Pearl: Eat up it will help you heal. Pearl then goes back outside not even waiting for John to dig in. She then comes back in with two more and sets both of them on the table and starts to eat off of one of the leaf plates. After they both are done eating Pearl takes another look and after seeing what she likes she put some cream and then bandaged John back up. John: Well? Pearl: At least a week before you can go around doing stupid stuff. John: '''A week? '''Pearl: Yea a week or two at the most. John sighed in defect at the vibe coming off Pearl. He then lays back down and looks at Pearl. John: You work for Dragon by any chance? Pearl looks over and raises a eye brow. Pearl: No though I do love to read how the guy is always causing trouble for the marines. John: I see well night. Pearl only smiles as John goes to sleep. The medication she added to the last sea king seem to finally kick in. She then yawns herself as the weight of the world seemed to lift off her shoulders. She then gets on the couch that is on the other side of the bed. A fast two weeks of healing, chatting, eating and some fights later. Pearl: Well guess this is it. John dressed in black pants and a blue shirt looks up at Pearl standing on the deck of the small ship. John: Guess so you sure you don’t want me to pay for the bill? Pearl: 'Nah it’s cool besides I had fun this past week. ''John smiles and rubs the back of his head. John: I guess I can say I did too. Hopefully next time we meet it won’t be due to me needed a doc. Pearl laughs and then smiles calming down. '''Pearl: Everyone needs help sometimes. It just takes someone knowing they need it. Well seeing that my log is set I best be outta here. You Take Care Aura D. John. John: '''You as Well Pearl Sunstar. Hope to see you again. '''Pearl: Same here. Pearl then set sail and John watched from the beach. The pair wave until their arms grow tired. Soon Pearl’s ship was out of sight though she was not out of mind. John: 'Well now to get stronger. This island seems to be a good place. ''John then headed to the forest to train for a bit. While also building a ship to take him off the island. When the time comes next time. John hopes he has the power to bring down the man that messed with some many lives! '''The End! Category:Stories Category:Caring16